Poor Trina
by Caramelplant
Summary: Trina looks through old photos as Marvin is away.


p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Trina didn't see herself as a weak, mopey individual./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"No, she liked believing she was strong women. She liked believing she was an attractive female that men awed at. She liked believing that she had a good family that caused her no trouble or misery. She liked believing that she was living her life to the fullest. She liked believing that her husband loved her dearly and would never go behind her back./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"What a funny joke./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Trina sat alone at the kitchen table flipping through a scrap book. Her husband, Marvin, had told her he had another meeting with associates at 9 o'clock. Trina felt a little insulted that he kept going with the excuse. She thought he would at least change it a little. But for the most part she felt numb. He had done this so many times there was no point in crying anymore./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Flipping through the scrapbook, she found the page dedicated towards pictures of their wedding. A small grin appeared as she looked at the monochrome photos. She remembered the rush of getting married as their son, Jason, was developing in her stomach. Unbeknownst to Trina at the time, her father basically forced Marvin to marry her or he'd have his head. But during the wedding she knew Marvin didn't seem that passionate about kissing her under the chuppah. Or being monogamous to her either./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"That's why he runs away, Trina thought to herself. He never truly wanted to be with me in first place. He was always fooling around and is probably with some-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Tears began welling up in Trina's eyes so she quickly flipped the page, clearing her thoughts. Yet the next page didn't do much good. The page contained pictures of a small infant wrapped in swaddle; the birth of her son Jason. One picture showed Trina smiling at the camera holding baby Jason. And the picture next to it showed Marvin holding Jason fondly, a smile beaming at the infant./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Oh, Jason. Trina really didn't know where to begin with her son. Yes, she loved him dearly like all mother's do to their child. But on the other hand Jason was a pain in the ass, second only to his father. He caused trouble and more stress than Trina needed in her life. He was on the baseball team but couldn't swing a bat for his life. It caused hints of embarrassment in being related to her son. Sometimes even bringing up the question if he got this from Marvin's DNA./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"She took her eyes off the scrapbook and looked towards the clock. It was approaching midnight and Trina was not in bed nor was Marvin home. She watched as the second hand ticked away and the minute hand moving slowly up. Her hands formed into white fists as he begged to hear the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. The minute hand continued its climb as Trina watched studiously till-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"The hour hand had reached 12. It was midnight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Damn you Marvin," Trina growled to herself. "God damn you Marvin!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Once again, Tears began forming in Trina's eye. But instead of flipping to another page, Trina slammed the book shut and pushed it off the table. She banged her head down on the table and heaved, tears pouring onto her cheeks. Her fists drummed on the table like a small child. She wept loudly not caring if she woke up her 'idiot' son./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Why Marvin," She cried through her tears. Trina's body trembled and throat closed up. "Just-why?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Trina held her head in her hands and cried. As the clock ticked away her cries became softer and quieter. She felt herself become tired from her own crying as her eyes began to flicker. Trina felt weak; mentally and physically. Her face was puffy and the table wet from her tears. Trina raised her head and glared at the clock./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Its midnight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Marvin isn't home./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Trina slowly raised herself out of her seat with a sense of defeat clouding her. She dragged her body over towards the dark bedroom and fell on the bed. She absorbed the empty space next to her and the lack of warmth from the bed. Sighing, she curled under the blankets and closed her eyes. She wanted to hear the sound of Marvin's footsteps coming down the hall yet she had fallen asleep too soon./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Trina wasn't an independent woman and she knew it. But she enjoyed believing that her life was good and there was nothing to worry about. She liked believing that her son was simply going through a phase and would grow out of his problems soon. She liked believing that she was married not out of an unplanned pregnancy, but out of love. She liked believing she didn't cry and weep at midnight. She liked believing that her husband was truly at a meeting and was just coming home late./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"What a fucking joke./p 


End file.
